<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ZaDr Oneshots by OmaDaKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549533">ZaDr Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmaDaKat/pseuds/OmaDaKat'>OmaDaKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Oneshot, Soft Zadr, a little ooc, based off a rp I did, but we tried to stay ic as much as possible, chicken nuggets, i dont know how tags work, sweets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmaDaKat/pseuds/OmaDaKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>***DISCONTINUED***<br/>My Dib had a run in with an anti and so they stopped rping with me 💔💔</p><p>A Oneshot that turned out to be longer than I expected. I might do a series of one shots, as these are inspired by rp's I do. Tags will be added as I go along. I have like two more planned so hopefully I can keep these rolling.</p><p>Just Zim and Dib being idiots together as they go through many adventures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib &amp; Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ZaDr Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Dib+in+my+Rp">My Dib in my Rp</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will leave a few a/n here and there so please don't mind those too much. They're more for fun and letting you know a little behind the scenes of the actual rp.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(A/N: The beginning isn't following anything but my creativity. The parts that follow the rp begin once they start leaving Zim's base.)</p><p> </p><p>Dib stood outside Zim's house in hesitation. The boy was 20 now and he stood a good 6'2. It's been years since the boys last officially fought, as Zim found out his mission was a lie. It took Zim a year to get over it, but once he did he made machines for profit. He became a well known mechanic and known for his knack of fixing things.</p><p> </p><p>Dib almost thought better of what he was about to do when Zim's door swung open violently and there stood the bug without his disguise. This told Dib that Zim knew it was him. Now for Zim, he grew a little bit since Earth's gravitational pull took affect on him. Zim now stood a good 5'2.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it, Human??" Zim looked at Dib with impatience.</p><p> </p><p>"I-" Dib's mouth suddenly got dry. </p><p> </p><p>"Spit it out! Zim is busy." </p><p> </p><p>Dib rubbed the back of his neck, "Would you happen-"</p><p> </p><p>Dib was interrupted by a horrendous screech coming from inside Zim's home. Zim in response rolled his eyes, "Come inside. You can tell me what you want after I have dealt with Gir."</p><p> </p><p>Zim turned around and folded his arms behind his back as he walked back into the living room. Gir had somehow lit his piggy on fire and he was screeching in fear as he ran around, "DA PIGGY IS ON FIRE!! MASTAH, HELP PIGGY!!"</p><p> </p><p>Zim calmly walked into the kitchen and grab a fire extinguisher, as if this wasn't the first time. He then walked back into the living room and put the fire out, "Computer!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Uggghhhh, yes? </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Clean up this mess!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Right away sirrr. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>Dib felt like nothing had changed as he watched Gir cried over the burnt piggy.</p><p> </p><p>"Gir! Go down to the lab and grab you another piggy. Go..." Zim's hand spun as he thought, "Have a tea party with piggy or something."</p><p> </p><p>Gir squealed with delight as he ran over to the toilet and flushed himself down. Dib and Zim just stood there in silence as they heard Gir's squealing disappear down the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment Zim turns towards Dib and straightened to make himself look taller. He was confused as to why the human was here, and the Dib seemed to have been flustered ever since he arrived. He seemed to have been "embarrassed" as he recalled what the redness on his face meant. </p><p> </p><p>"On with it Earth Monkey! I have some projects that need fixing up."</p><p> </p><p>Zim looked at Dib with the intent of reading his mind. He would never understand Dib. His love of the paranormal was overwhelming. It made Zim kind of... NO! Zim never could have jelly!</p><p> </p><p>Dib smiled at the old insult, "I was wondering if you would come with me to go eat out."</p><p> </p><p>Zim frowned, "You forget human, I can't eat your revolting Earth foods. They're poison to Zim."</p><p> </p><p>"But what if I offer you a dessert if you come?" Dib gave a mischievous smile.</p><p> </p><p>Zim's antennae perked up at that. He has been needing an excuse to get out of the house and take a break from Gir and everyone. And something sweet did sound appetizing.</p><p> </p><p>Zim pretended to think about it for a minute then said, "Let me put on my disguise then we can get going."</p><p> </p><p>Dib's smile grew as he knew Zim would give in eventually. Even he couldn't resist sweets.</p><p> </p><p>Zim got his disguise on and even put on a red hoodie with the Irken insignia on it. His black wig had flattened a little bit over the years and he still had his violet eye contacts, "Zim is ready, let's go." </p><p> </p><p>They both walked outside and Zim locked his house behind up, telling Gir to not let anyone in.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked, Zim couldn't help but ponder. Why did Dib ask this of him so randomly? They weren't exactly on good terms per se, so this warranted confusion on Zim's behalf.</p><p> </p><p>Dib honestly didn't know what the relationship between them was. They would still bicker at times, but they weren't necessarily trying to kill each other. He would say friends but Zim would kill him for that term. Maybe frenemies?</p><p> </p><p>They eventually arrived at their destination, which was a McDonald's. It's all Dib could afford as he spent most of his salary on getting spare parts for his paranormal equipment. He casted a glance towards Zim to see he didn't mind where they went as long as he got his sweets.</p><p> </p><p>They went inside and they chose a booth. Zim looked around in disgust, thinking about how many germs must be in this establishment. He'll have to make do since he was literally going to get free dessert.</p><p> </p><p>A waiter came up to them, "Hello. Today is a special day so we go out and take people's orders! What can I get you today?" (A/N: In the rp we had a waiter for some odd reason, and it's just fitting to keep it that way. So I just made this up to make it somehow fit, as I know in a McDonald's you go up and order)</p><p> </p><p>"A cheese burger for me and a happy meal for this little boy." Dib said jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>Zim looked at him horrified, "NO!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." the waiter responded and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>"FILLLTHYYY HUMANNN. I CLEARLY WANTED ICE CREAM NOT A HAPPY MEAL!!" Zim shouted angrily at Dib.</p><p> </p><p>Dib busted out laughing as the waiter immediately came back with their food. Zim dug into his happy meal, produced some chicken nuggets, and threw one at Dib.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow- Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>"THIS ISN'T WHAT I ORDERED!!" He threw another nugget at Dib.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop that!"</p><p> </p><p>Zim throws another nugget at Dib, "GIMME MY ICE CREAM! ZIM DEMANDS IT!!"</p><p> </p><p>Dib stands up in indignation, "BITCH YOU THINK I HAVE FU-" Dib stops talking when he notices people were staring at them.</p><p> </p><p>"GIVE. ME. ICE. CREAM." Zim chucks another nugget at Dib. </p><p> </p><p>Dib sat back down with an awkward face, "Fine, I'll give you your damn ice cream just shut up."</p><p> </p><p>The waiter comes back, "Is there a problem here?"</p><p> </p><p>Dib sighs, "Sorry about that. Kids, am I right?"</p><p> </p><p>"<b>None, sir.</b>" Zim said then smiled creepily.</p><p> </p><p>The waiter walked away in confusion, but not wanting to interfere. As soon as the waiter was out of sight Zim shot daggers at Dib.</p><p> </p><p>Dib chuckles and grinned evilly at Zim, "Awwww someone's mad they don't have ice cweam."</p><p> </p><p>"The only reason why I agreed coming here, <em> human </em>, is that you said you would get me dessert. If you won't then I'm leaving." As Zim spoke he put his arms on the table, folded his hands, and rested his head on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine you big baby, I'll get your ice cream." Dib rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out.</p><p> </p><p>Zim sticks his tongue back out at Dib, "Thank you. Now order my ice cream."</p><p> </p><p>Dib proceeds to get Zim his ice cream when he notices Lena, a friend of his, walking into McDonald's.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, puny human." Zim said in response to Dib ordering his ice cream. A moment passed Zim got his ice cream. He looked outside the window as he licked his ice cream, savoring it.</p><p> </p><p>Zim notices Dib getting up and walking over to a female human. Judging by Dib's face, Zim could tell he was sort of flirting, maybe even failing at it. Zim stops eating his ice cream at this sight. He feels an emotion he hasn't felt before. But he's… <em>angry</em>. </p><p> </p><p>He proceeds to walk over to them and says in an oddly cold voice, "Dib, who's this?"</p><p> </p><p>Dib turned around at Zim's voice, "Oh Zim! This is my friend Lena, who used to go to school with me!"</p><p> </p><p>Dib felt a murderous aura around Zim but he decided to ignore it, passing it off as Zim being Zim.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Lena." Said Zim.</p><p> </p><p>An awkward moment passes before Zim throws a chicken nugget at Lena. Lena just stared at him oddly before dismissing his action. Her and the Dib started to talk again, and Zim picked up on them…. flirting to each other??</p><p> </p><p>Zim then proceeds to throw another chicken nugget.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow!" Lena exclaimed as this one almost hit her in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>Zim threw another one.</p><p> </p><p>"OW!" Lena shouted this time.</p><p> </p><p>"Zim!" Dib uttered in disbelief at what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>Zim then begins pelting her with chicken nuggets and she starts stepping backwards, away from the two. Zim seemed to have an unlimited amount of chicken nuggets as he kept throwing them. Dib didn't even want to ask where he got them as he just stood there in shock at what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>"I am so sorry I don't know what's gotten into him!" Dib tried to explain.</p><p> </p><p>She begins running out of the store screaming and Zim follows pursuit only to stop and shout, "HAHAH! VICTORY FOR ZIM!! LEAVE MY DIB ALONE PEASANT HUUMMMANNN."</p><p> </p><p>Dib looked appalled, "Zim! What is wrong with you?! I'm disappointed!"</p><p> </p><p>Zim turned at Dib's voice, "I-"</p><p> </p><p>His mouth kept opening and closing as he kept trying to say something, but in the end he went back to their booth and began eating his ice cream again. He then looked out the window, forlorn.</p><p> </p><p>Dib's eyes widened at the sight and he sighed as he decided to try to talk it out more calmly with him.</p><p> </p><p>Zim began licking his ice cream in haste to finish it as Dib sat back down.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok… Zim I just want to know… Why did you do that…?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shewastalkingtoyou." Zim mumbled rather quickly, but Dib picked up his words.</p><p> </p><p>Dib's eyes widened, "Zim are you…"</p><p> </p><p>Zim put his ice cream down and gave Dib an innocent expression, "Am I what?"</p><p> </p><p>Dib unexpectedly gave Zim a flirty look, "Aww the big baby is jealous.~"</p><p> </p><p>"ZIM HAS NO JELLY!" He stood up and slammed his hands on the table, knocking over his ice cream and flushing a hint of light blue. (A/N: I can't seem to decide on a blushing color, so I went with light blue. I hope I made a good choice.)</p><p> </p><p>Dib chuckled and he too, began blushing, "Sure thing, space boy."</p><p> </p><p>A thought slipped through Dib's mind and this time, he didn't chase it away. Dib got up and went to grab Zim.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh? Unhand me!"</p><p> </p><p>Dib looked Zim deeply in his fake violet eyes, and gave him a deep kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Zim's eyes flew wide open in surprise, but he ended up surprising himself as he returned the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>They still kissed, the kiss seemed like forever and once they stopped, Dib looked around to see everyone staring at them. Zim looked at Dib with a horrified look and ran out the restaurant. </p><p> </p><p>Dib, surprised, ran after Zim to try to catch up with him, "ZIM!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Zim suddenly stopped to let Dib catch up. He has many thoughts going through his head, then he suddenly turned to face Dib, "Nothing happened, got it?"</p><p> </p><p>Dib then caught up to Zim, "Zim… Why are you like this?" A thought passed his head, and he decided there was no going back, "Actually you don't have to answer that question, but I just want to tell you I-"</p><p> </p><p>Dib's words got stuck in his throat. If he didn't do this today, who knows when there'll be a better chance?</p><p> </p><p>He poked Dib in the chest with his finger as he was massively blushing, "I said, got it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Listen! I don't care if you're mad right now but I just want to tell you I- I-"</p><p> </p><p>It's Zim's turn to be confused, "Tell me what, Earth monkey?"</p><p> </p><p>Definitely no going back now. Dib has already thought long hard on what he is about to say. He knows how he feels, and he would rather just tell Zim and get an answer than torture himself any longer.</p><p> </p><p>"I- I like you space boy! I always have loved you!"</p><p> </p><p>There. It's in the open. Zim just stared at Dib and he began to feel nervous. Maybe this was a <em> really </em> bad idea…</p><p> </p><p>"What…?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah… I've always liked you. I don't know, you are like my best friend and I had weird feelings. And just… knew, " He began to heavily blush and he mumbled the next part almost inaudible, "Plus, you're kinda cute too."</p><p> </p><p>Zim just looked at Dib, astonished, as he felt a warm, happy feeling I response to what he said. Did he happen to feel the same way too…? Zim looks over Dib as an urge comes over him. He then grabs him, kissing Dib. </p><p> </p><p>Dib stood there in shock for a moment then he kissed back, slowly closing his eyes. (A/N Please forgive me idk how to write kissing scenes.)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Zim breaks the kiss first and looks at Dib. He had a good feeling, that what he would say next, he would mean it. Yes, it may be a foreign feeling, but he probably won't regret it. Besides, he could learn.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too" Zim smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Dib blushed as a tear rolled down his cheek happily.</p><p> </p><p>Zim frowned, "Why is the Dib leaking?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm just happy we can be together now. I've always dreamed of being with you like this."</p><p> </p><p>"Be… together? I'm not sure what this means."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, um. We can be in love together? I'm not a fan of labels but like a couple."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what you mean by couple either, human. You forget I don't know much about your <em> filthy </em> human culture."</p><p> </p><p>Dib blushed once more as he let out a chuckle and kissed Zim's cheek, "Don't worry, I'll show you more about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Then Zim agrees to be a 'cup whole'"</p><p> </p><p>"It's 'couple'. But it's alright, space boy. Let's go home before it starts to rain."</p><p> </p><p>"Eh?" Zim looked up at the sky to notice that the sky had turned gray, heavy with rain clouds. When did those get there? "Huh, you're right. Let's go, I forgot to bathe in paste today."</p><p> </p><p>The boys began walking towards Zim's house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this (: it was a ton of fun to write!</p><p>Me and my friend started this rp on April 6, and we keep rp now. We have many awesome stories created, so I will be inspired by these. I do plan on making more, so stay tuned if you wish to stick with our Zim and Dib (:</p><p>Also on another note. My friend is Dib and I was Zim. I'll be dedicating these works for my Dib, who is a wonderful rp partner and I have so much fun rping with her.</p><p>We also have an audience with our rp, so I'm looking at you audience, who kept chanting to give more gay 👁 👁 </p><p>Thanks for reading♡♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>